How Wonder Woman Should Have Ended
How Wonder Woman Should Have Ended is published on June 2017. Characters *Diana Prince *Steve Trevor *Catwoman *Batman *Supergirl *Gramma Tala Plot Transcript After a DC Comics inspired logo we begin with Steve being told to tell the truth via The Lasso of Truth. Steve: My name is Captain Steve Trevor and I'm a SPY! And I can't help but notice that I am surrounded by thousands of beautiful women. I feel like I have died and gone to Spy-Heaven. Hippolyta: Okay, let's remove the rope. Steve: I WANNA STAY HERE! Cue title. We begin with Diana about to leave with Steve and go to Man's World only to be stopped by Hippolyta. Diana: I'm going, Mother! Someone has to stop Ares! Hippolyta: You know that if you choose to leave, you may never return. Diana: Who will I be if I stay? Then suddenly... Gramma Tala: ♪I know a girl from an island She stands apart from the crowd♪ Diana: Huh? Gramma Tala: ♪She loves the sea and-.♪ Oh, I'm sorry. This is the wrong island. My mistake. Diana: (now on the boat and showing off her costume)♪I AM DIANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!♪ Fast forward to The No-Man's-Land scene. Diana is taking the fire from The Germans. Scottish Soldier: What's she playin' at?! German Soldier 1: SHOOT ZAT NAKED WOMAN! Steve: (catching on to Diana's plan) She's taking all the bullets! Let's go! Then suddenly! Wolverine: RAAAAAAAAAAGH! I'm in this war, too! German Soldier 1: Oh, shiza! (Wolverine then lunges at the German soldier and beats him up) German Soldier 2: This is totally unfair! Fast forward to Diana dancing with General Ludendorff. General Ludendorff: Is zat a sword in your dress or are you just happy to see me? Diana: It's both. Ludendorff: Vhat? Steve: (grabbing Diana's arm) Diana, no. Diana uses her strength to fling Steve as she swings her sword into Ludendorff. Steve: (while flying across the room) I forgot you were so strong! Fast forward to Steve about to sacrifice himself and blow up the plane... until he notices a parachute. Steve: Well, screw this! He jumps out of the plane, shoots the gas, and descends towards the ground. Steve: WOOHOO! Fast forward. But this is how it really should have ended... Diana can hardly hear after that random explosion. Steve: Diana, it has to be me. Wonder Woman: What? Steve: I wish we had more time. Wonder Woman: What are you saying? Steve: I love you! Diana gets her hearing back and grabs Steve. Steve: What are you doing? I have to go! Diana: I said I can't hear you! My ears are ringing! Steve: I said I have to go blow up that plane to save everyone! Wonder Woman: I can do it! Steve: No really, I want to! It's-! Wonder Woman: Whatever it is, I can do it! Steve: No, Diana. I can save today, you can save the wor-. Wonder Woman: NO REALLY, I CAN DO IT! I HAVE AN INVISIBLE PLANE! Steve: You have a what?! Cue Diana sitting in The Invisible Jet and flying off after the plane with evil gas. Steve: Of course you have that. Why wouldn't you? Diana fires two missiles at the plane, destroying it. Ares: That girl is such a Mary Sue. Steve: Yeah, she's pretty OP. Cue Diana landing on Ares and killing him with her bracelets of submission, which causes an explosion. When the smoke clears, we see Diana sitting and eating ice-cream in the present. Wonder Woman: And that's the end. So don't you want to ask questions and pick apart my story? We pan out to reveal that Diana is sitting with Supergirl and Batgirl at The Girl Cafe. Batgirl: Nah, I'm just really happy we get to hang out. Supergirl: Me too. Wonder Woman: Well, this is surprising. Thank you. Batgirl: No problem. So you took out the plane? Wonder Woman: Yeah, I took out the plane because things were getting way too Captain America. Supergirl: What do you mean you're like Captain America? You just carry a shield with a star on it, fought in a World War, and had a boyfriend named Steve that was gonna sacrifice himself in a plane-. Oh, I see it now. Batgirl: I don't care if you are like Captain America. I think you're inspiring. Supergirl: Unlike some other superheroes. Batgirl: I know, right? The boys make everything so dark and depressing. Cue the arrival of Batman in The Batmobile. Batman: Hey, ladies! You wanna know my secret identity? Batgirl: Ew, gross! Supergirl: No thank you! Batgirl: You're, like, friends with my dad! Batman: Hey, Diana, you ready to get started or what? It's to assemble-. I mean it's time to unite The League. Batgirl: What's he doing here? Wonder Woman: Oh, I forgot. I gotta go help the boys with this thing-. Batman: Gotta fight Superman! And Demon Wasp People! Wonder Woman: It's really important to them. Batman: I bet Green Lantern shows up too. It's gonna be sick. Supergirl: Sounds cool, actually! Can we come? Batman: Oh, I'm sorry. See, The Justice League is really just us. Y'know? The Just-Us League. Hehe, get it? Supergirl: Fine, whatever. Batgirl: Your loss. Batman: I said The Just-Us League! Batgirl: Oh, we get it. Batman: And I'm the boss. Do you know why? Diana glares angrily at Batman. Batman: Because I'm Ba-! Wonder Woman: IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU, BRUCE!!! Batman stares in shock. The end. We cut to the outskirts of Metropolis. A portal opens, cuing the arrival of Martha Warlock, who looks at a picture of Superman and Batman in The Super Cafe. Cut to Diana talking to Steve in the rest pools in Themiscyra. Diana: (looking down at something) What is that? Steve: (thinking he knows what she's talking about) Oh, that? That's my weiner. Diana: (lifting Steve's watch) Hmm, "weiner"... Steve: Uh... Category:Episodes